Harry Potter and the Girl in the Mist
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Follow the adventure of a lifetime! Friends and enemies are made, ghosts find out what it's like to be pranked by the Weasley Twins. Harry and Riley change the course of history but for better or for worse? Please Read and Review, I update daily!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The start of a new adventure**

**

* * *

  
**

"Harry!" Hermione said as she tried to wake up her best friend, he rolled over and grumbled something incoherable.

"Harry!" Hermione shook his shoulder instead, Harry jumped awake; still panicing from his dream.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Harry put on his glasses, she sat down on the side of his bed and brushed a strand of his hair, away from his eyes.

"Hermione. Bad dream. When did you get here?" Harry asked, sitting up more in the bed; his bare chest covered in a light sweat from the nightmare.

"Just now. You?" she did a up and down of his current lack of clothing, she felt the blush rise slightly in her cheeks. Luckily the room didn't have much light.

"Last night." Harry replied, pushing back the covers and climbing out of bed. He grabbed his toiletries bag and clothes before quickly running to the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.

Hermione walked over to Ron's bed, he was snoring like a chainsaw; literally.

"Wake up. Wake up Ronald!" Hermione shook his shoulder as well, just to make sure he heard her.

"Bloody hell." Ron cried as Hermione suddenly came into his obscured, sleepy vision; he pulled the bed sheets up higher on his chest.

"Honestly." She sighed, standing up fully.

" Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep." Ron tried to ignore her and roll back over, it was too early.

"Come on Ron!" Hermione shoved him enough so he fell out of the bed.

" Your mother says breakfast's ready and someone is downstairs to join us on where ever we are going." Hermione walked out of the room to let him get ready.

Hermione met Harry on the stairs, she noticed he looked extremely tired.

"When did you get to bed, Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked down together. Harry looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes to remove the remains of sleep.

"Two hours ago, we had a huge debate over what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts oh and who was going to win the House cup; us of course." Harry smiled, they heard the rest of the family thunking around upstairs as they got ready. Hermione led them to the living room where Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No. Bloody. Way." Harry whispered as he stepped forward to get a better look.

Riley O'Loughlin was sleeping in Fred's arms. Fred looked up and smiled widely at Harry and Hermione, Harry's mouth was still open in shock. Hermione chuckled and grabbed his arm, towing him to the kitchen.

"Since when did they start dating?" Harry sat quickly down in the chair, hoping to get some quick answers and hopefully an update.

"Oh! Since the beginning of the summer, this is the third time they've seen each other. She's been studying with Dumbledore back at the castle all holidays." Hermione smiled gently.

"She invited me to stay with her for a week to study as well, being the bookworm I am; well I did and I learned a lot of new things about the school and her." Hermione said gently as she poured herself and Harry a cup of tea. Harry assumed everyone was still either packing or getting ready upstairs.

"When did she get here?" Harry took a sip of his warm tea and sighed slightly, it was good to get something warm into his system.

"She arrived with me, she stayed the past week with me and my parents at my place." Hermione paused to take a sip of her tea as well.

"She's different Harry," Hermione started, taking another sip of her tea.

"She's a special girl, we're lucky to be friends with her." She looked up to see Harry's eyes questioning her.

"She will tell you what she has told me in due time." Harry nodded, that's the most he was going to get out of Hermione. Ron was heard coming down the stairs, his fast walk was well known.

"Bloody hell." He said rather loudly, Harry and Hermione heard Fred shush him from the living room.

The pair chuckled as Ron came in, sitting in the seat beside Harry.

"Did anyone have any idea?" Ron looked at Harry, he shrugged; he looked at Hermione. A not so innocent look was on her face.

"Guilty." Hermione chuckled lightly, taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't want to know, it's too early." Ron sighed and helped himself to a cup of tea as well.

Just as he sat down, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Alright, once everyone gets down here we'll start breakfast. Harry," Mrs Weasley looked at Harry.

"Are you all ready? For school and for the place you are going?" Harry did a quick mental checklist before nodding.

"Good, well, I know Ron's ready. I packed his trunk for him." Mrs Weasley chuckled as she walked to the refrigerator.

Ron went beet red as Harry, Hermione and Mr Weasley laughed. George appeared in the doorway, a questioning look on his features but didn't ask anything. Ginny walked in not too long after him, she couldn't take her eyes off Harry.

Breakfast was soon on the table, Mrs Weasley went to go get Fred and Riley. Two minutes later, she came back in with a proud Fred and a half asleep Riley.

"Welcome back to the Burrow, Riley and Hermione." Mr Weasley smiled warmly at his son's girlfriend, Riley smiled back and nodded her thanks; she was too tired to talk at the moment. Hermione whispered her thanks with a faint smile, she too was a little tired.

"Here, dear, sit between Fred and Harry." Mrs Weasley carefully guided the half dead Riley, she sat down and in an instant, Harry noticed, that Fred took her hand.

The family and guests ate their meal in a easy silence, everyone either too tired to talk or very hungry. Harry heard a noise come from outside, it sounded like a neigh.

"What's outside? I never knew you had a horse." Harry looked directly at Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley looked up then looked at Riley.

"It's not a horse, it's a Black Pegasus. He's just annoyed that I haven't gone flying with him in a week." Riley's soft voice was heard from beside him, Harry turned his head. Since when did she have a Black Pegasus. Weren't they on the brink of extinction or something?

"Yes Harry, the Black Pegasus is on the brink of extinction here in Britain but where I come from, there are many herds. The reason there are non here is because people use to kill them for their magical cores, so they migrated to somewhere safer." Riley answered his thought outloud, he raised his eyebrow and wondered if she was a mind reader.

_Sort of, Harry. I'll explain later on when we can be alone. _Harry heard a soft, girl's voice in his head. He glanced at Riley.

_Ok then. _He thought back, feeling stupid. He glanced at Fred, Fred smirked at him and nodded slightly; Harry smiled gently back and finished his breakfast.

It was quiet for a little while longer before the question on everyone else's mind was asked.

"How come I'm up when the sun isn't even up? That's unfair." Riley complained as she ate a piece of bacon.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, the group headed out; everyone was yawning.

"Ok, the next person who yawns gets their butt's jinxed." Riley complained as she walked beside Fred, glaring over her shoulder to her friends in the darkness.

"Careful, you know I'll jinx you right back." Hermione laughed, kicking Riley gently in the butt.

"I know you will, all the more for a decent dual." Riley stifled a yawn.

"Busted, tickle attack!" Harry screamed and tackled Riley to the forest floor.

"Unfair advantage, my pack's in the way so I can't run away!" Riley screeched, squirming under Harry's hands; they were both laughing.

"Okay you lot, settle down." Arthur said as he pulled Harry off Riley. She stood with the help of Hermione and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"You're in for it next time Potter." Riley snickered, flashing her wand.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Harry chuckled, everyone laughed for they knew who had threatened him.

"I'm being serious at this hour of the morning and no one believes me." Riley grouched as she walked beside Arthur, he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh go on." Riley replied to his strained look, he burst out laughing while Riley walked ahead; rolling her eyes. She was too tired to put up with it.

The sun started to rise, filtering through the trees. Everyone seemed to yawn at the same time, no threats were sent in anyone's direction.

"Where are we actually going?" Harry asked Ron as they walked at the back of the group.

"Don't know." Ron shrugged, the sun was brighter now and they were coming to a clearing.

"Hey Dad! Where are we going?" Ron shouted to his father who was at the front of the group with Fred, Hermione, Riley, Ginny and George.

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" He replied before going into a heavy conversation with Riley and Hermione about the use of cell phones.

"What's with Riley, she doesn't seem like her normal bouncy self." Ron whispered to Harry so no one else overheard. Harry looked up from the ground, his pack seemed to weigh that little bit extra.

"Dunno Ron, Hermione mentioned something to me early about not asking until she tells us in her own time." Harry replied, glancing to where Riley was walking hand in hand with Fred. George seemed to be sulking slightly off to the side.

They came to the clearing in the forest.

"Arthur! It's about time son." A man's voice was heard, the group came to a stop.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry." Arthur introduced everyone to Amos, they all shook hands.

A boy jumped down from the tree branches above, his bronze coloured hair shone in a patch of sunlight; a slight smirk was on his lips.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Asked Arthur, looking at the teenage boy.

"Yes sir." He replied as they shook hands, once again he was introduced to everyone.

The group walked forward with their new compainions, Harry lingered towards the back again.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter." Amos said as he walked beside Harry, Harry wondered why everyone did that. Wasn't it obvious enough by the scar on his forehead or the possibility of looking like his father?

"Yes sir." Responded Harry, keeping his manners in check. They walked up a hill that was on the edge of the forest, their packs all seemed to gain another 30 pounds or so.

"That's it sir, just over there." Arthur pointed to something poking out of the ground.

"Shall we? We don't want to be late." Amos pointed out, Cedric was standing beside Riley; she was telling him about the time she blew up a teacher, by accident of course. Harry was at the back again, wondering why everyone was standing around an old boot. He figured he probably wasn't going to get an answer so he figured he might as well ask the twins.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" He looked at it oddly.

"That isn't just any old manky boot mate." Fred replied, shifting his pack as he walked past.

" It's a portkey." Finished George as he followed everyone else, placing his hand on the boot.

"Time to go. Ready?" Asked Amos, looking around.

"What's a 'portkey'?" Harry asked, wondering why everyone was still touching the boot.

" After 3. One... Two..." Amos started counting.

"Harry!" Arthur half screamed, Harry quickly put his hand on the boot as well.

"Three!" Amos shouted excitedly.

There was a sudden white flash and they were flying through the air, everyone started cheering with excitement; like they were on a thrilling ride at the fair. Harry had never experienced anything like this before and followed his friends, screaming with excitement.

After about a minute, Arthur screamed at them to let go.

"What??" Hermione screamed in shock, weren't they going to fall?

"Let! Go!" He responded, a smile on his face.

Harry, Hermione and the young Weasleys crashed to the ground with a thump. They sat up and readjusted their bags. Arthur, Amos, Cedric and Riley came down a little more gracefully. Fred stood up and took Riley in his arms before swinging her around, she was laughing.

"Fred!" She squealed in excitement. Harry saw Cedric smiling as he watched Fred and Riley; something about that boy was sparking his interest.

Everyone chuckled at how red Riley was going in embarrassment, lucky she hasn't had any pranks played on her.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Arthur joked to the younger kids, Cedric helped Harry to his feet.

"Thanks." Harry said once he was on his feet, Cedric nodded and smiled slightly before joining his father and Athur at the head of the group. They walked across the field and came upon a massive crowd that had gathered. There was lots of cheering and the buzz of excitement. Tents were set up all over the place, as far as the eye could see!.

"Well kids," Arthur started, turning to the group of teeagers behind him.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur smiled proudly as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Riley, Ginny, Fred and George's mouths hung open in an 'o' shape.

"Awesome!" Said Fred and George, Riley and Hermione giggled.

As a group, they walked into the crowd, taking in the sights. Music is playing all around them and people fly about overhead on brooms. Riley and Fred were walking towards the back, having a discussion of their own as they each pointed to different things in excitement. They approached a small tent.

_How are we all going to fit in that? _Harry questioned, his mind still in the ways of a muggle.

_You'll see. _A girl's voice once again echoed in his head. Harry looked at Riley who was coming up behind him, a huge smile on her once half dead face, she was standing behind Arthur who was talking once again with Amos and Cedric.

"Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the match." Amos said as he shook Arthur's hand, waved to everyone and parted; Cedric followed him with a small wave and disappeared into the crowd.

"Home sweet home." Athur smiled as he held the tent flap open for everyone to go in.

As they entered the tent, Harry pauses to get over the shock. The tent was about forty times bigger than what it appeared on the outside.

_Told you Harry. _Riley's voice appeared in his head, Harry glanced at her but she had her back turned to him.

"Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack." Arthur walked past Riley who was trying to decide whether to be on the top bunk or the bottom. Fred walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering somehting in her ear. She blushed and smiled, he lightly pecked her lips and went to sit back at the table.

"Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry."

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron." The twins mimiced together, laughing.

"Feet off the table." Arthur said as he walked passed the twins, rolling his eyes.

"Feet off the table." The twins mimiced again, laughing as they took their feet off the table as their father walked past but put them back on as soon as he left.

"I love magic." Harry laughed as he put his pack down.

* * *

Once everyone had unpacked, Ginny, the twins and Arthur set off to explore the camp grounds while leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry and Riley on their own.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Riley said quietly as she sat in her beanbag.

Ron and Harry sat down beside Hermione, they were now sitting in a circle.

"We're ok if you don't want to tell us everything, you can do it in your own time." Harry stated quickly before Ron could say anything.

"Thanks, it means a lot but where to start?" Riley paused, looking at Hermione for help.

"Maybe you could start with why you had originally come to Hogwarts." Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly in an encouraging manner.

Riley looked down, playing with her want in her fingers.

"I guess it's a long story if you want to hear it." She tried, looking up at the boys.

"We've got loads of time, the others won't be back for ages. Knowing my family like I do." Ron tried, also encouraging her.

"Well..." Riley sighed.

"Ok then but questions come afterwards ok?" Riley looked at them and then at Hermione. Hermione nodded, Riley began her story.

* * *

**I know, Harry Potter 4, boring! **

**But _wait_, it _will_ get better because you have no idea what I have installed for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stories of pain, love and strength.**

Riley took a deep breath and started her long story.

"_About three years ago now, the Dark Lord killed my mum. Thankfully my dad and brother were away at work. I was at home with her but I was out cleaning the stalls. I heard a scream come from inside the house so I grabbed my wand from the shelf of the barn and ran inside. There was a dark figure next to her body, I raised my wand in defence and waited it out. His voice was rather creepy, he warned me he would be back to kill my father and myself. I asked him why, why he would do that. And he said it was so there wouldn't be any more descendents of Aarionarious Damian O'Rylis, so he could capture the son and take the powers for himself. Little did he know that I held the key to the powers. Anyways that comes in later, moving on." _

Riley took a breath, gathering her thoughts before she continued.

"_My dad came home to find me crying on my mother's body, her name was Nicole. He screamed, ranted and raved. My brother picked me up in his arms and took me upstairs; away from the wrath of my father. After he calmed down, he came and asked me what happened. I told him every single thing, the ministry was notified and a search was in action. I didn't know who the Dark Lord was at the time because we didn't start school until we were 12. I had learned magic from a young age due to my genes kicking in early, I was about 6. My family were all known for having their magical powers well before the desired age of 12."_

Riley took a deep breath before continuing, everyone noticed how hard it was for her to talk. Fred was standing beside his bunk, quietly listening to the story.

"_We all dealt with my mother's death in different ways. My brother, he focused all his energy into school. I focused all of my energy into training the horses we had and my dad, well he never really dealt with it. He was the strong one for us, he kept us going. There were nights where I lay awake, thinking of her tucking me in when I heard sobbing coming from the room across the hall. I'd climb out of bed, wondering why the big strong man that was my father, was crying. I opened the door quietly and saw him holding onto one of my mother's shirts, he was crying into it. Seeing him hurting so badly, made me cry silently. I wanted him to feel better so one night, I made a special card for him and placed it on his pillow, I went to bed and waited, I heard him crying again. I picked up the tissues and quietly went down the stairs to make hot chocolates with marshmallows."_

Riley sniffled slightly and looked up.

"_I walked back up with two large chocolate chip cookies and two hot chocolates. I walked into the room, my dad looked like a deer in headlights. I placed the hot drinks on the bedside table and offered him a cookie. I silently made him sit down on the bed where I wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and dried his eyes with a tissue._

'_It is like what mummy use to do when we got upset, remember daddy?' I whispered to him, wrapping my arms around him as best I could. He nodded slightly but kept quiet, his sobs were heart wrenching._

'_Mummy really hasn't left us, she's just watching over us in Heaven like she is with her mummy.' I kept my voice quiet while I was talking to him, like she spoke to us when we were crying. I patted his hair softly, like mum use to do to us._

'_Mummy will always be here, like you said.' I whispered again, trying to hold back a sniffle. My brother had come into the room, he sat on the other side of me. I gave him my cookie and hot chocolate and did the same with the blanket."_

Riley wiped her eyes without looking up, she had only told Hermione and Fred. She didn't tell anyone else because it hurt too much.

"_That night, our broken family became one. We helped each other in the loss of mum. My dad was about to get up and leave, it being too much but I sat on his lap and stopped him. I was being strong for my family, they needed the strength._

'_Mummy will always be here with us, in here.' I placed my tiny hand over his heart and my brother's. They looked at me, slightly stunned._

'_No matter where we are, mummy will be with us and – and –' after that I couldn't stop myself, I started to cry. This time, my brother and father wrapped their arms around me and whispered different things."_

Riley looked pleadingly at Fred, he came and sat down behind her; pulling her to his chest. He held her tightly as tiny sobs escaped her lips. Ron wiped away a stray tear and Harry was trying to hide his tears as he held Hermione. Although she had already heard the story, it was still heartbreaking.

"_From that day on, I wanted revenge on Voldemort for hurting my family. When I read in the papers that an 11yr old boy had killed Lord Voldemort, I was shocked to say the least. I was so happy, my family was forever in your debt but then we heard about your second year. After that, we weren't too sure about what was happening with Voldemort. We sold the farm along with the horses for our safety and moved to the capital. Before we moved though, I was sitting in my favourite tree when I saw black shapes flying in the sky, I hid in the tree but stepped wrong. I fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a thud, I bruised a few ribs that day I think. It was a herd of Black Pegasus'. I stayed quiet and made sure my wand was out of sight, they were taking a rest to graze and get a drink from the river."_

Riley took a deep breath, the sadness slowly vanishing from her facial features. Fred squeezed her slightly in reassurance but didn't let her go.

"_A small colt, or baby boy Pegasus, walked wearily towards me. I saw its sire and dam calling out to him to not come near me. Suddenly, I felt a type of bond developed between me and this Pegasus. I gasped and stood, I heard his voice inside my head. I called him Viper due to the protectiveness he held when I was around him. His parents gave us their blessing and flew off with the herd, I took him home and showed my father. He, well, fainted in shock. My brother saw him and congratulated me; telling me how proud our mum would've been. I smiled and waited for my father to wake up, once he did; he did the same thing my brother did. He explained to us that if I wanted to keep the Pegasus, he had to pose as a normal horse in the muggle world. We'd take a trip out to the country where my father would teach me to stay on his back while flying or something of the like."_

Riley smiled, chuckling.

"_I found out how uncoordinated colts were, I was so use to riding older horses that had longer gaits and more experience. My dad taught us things not many Pegasus riders knew, he taught us aerial acrobatics and developed a deeper trust between us, it was fantastic. Pegasus colts are fully grown by the age of 2 months due to their instincts in the wild. My family all had a great time, my father and brother were on their broomsticks while I rode Viper. It was fantastic to be able to relax, to be who we really were."_

Hermione was resting her head on Harry's lap now, his fingers were running through her hair. Ron had somehow managed to get a bowl of popcorn. Fred was still sitting behind Riley but was dozing, he knew the story already.

"_I think I had better explain our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We got to school for 6 -8 hours a day then go home because it was so close. The muggles in our country are pretty oblivious to a lot of things, we get away with so much."_

Riley chuckled and leaned more onto Fred who fell over backwards, not expecting her to lean back.

"Riley, what have I told you about doing that?" Fred scolded her in a mocking tone, he chuckled.

"Should've been awake." Riley countered, the pair got comfortable again before Riley continued her story. She frowned, reforming the story in her head.

"_One day, my brother didn't come to school and stayed at home. I think he was sick. Anyways, he was 15 at the time. I was walking home from school, I couldn't wait to see my dad and tell him about the O I got in potions. I walked into the house and there was clearly a break in and dual. There were marks everywhere, all over the walls. I called out my dad's name in panic, I couldn't find my dad or brother. I went into my brother's room and found an extremely scribbled note under his discarded pillow. It read the following:_

_Riley,_

_The Death Eaters are here, I can hear them downstairs. _

_We love you so much, you are our little angel._

_They are going to take us somewhere, somewhere I don't even know._

_We will be together soon, I promise my little baby sister._

_We will fight and get back together soon. You are a very strong girl._

_Dad and I will never forget you, I love you so much._

_Mum and Dad are so proud of you, I could never ask for a better sister._

_Goodbye for now angel,_

_Adam_

_I called my neighbours who were also Wizards and they contacted the ministry, that day I was ripped from the only people I had left. I didn't know of any other relatives. I stayed with some friends for about a year, hoping my family would come home some day. My house was packed up, everything was squished into 4 large packing boxes. Everything my family owned were in those boxes. I shrunk them and kept them on me all the time. I had Viper and everyone tried to get rid of him, whenever I ran away they'd always find me with him._

_Finally, after searching for so long; everyone else had given up but they found a relative here in Britain. It was my grandfather from my mother's side. He was contacted immediately and he showed up at the stables, he took me and Viper back to the castle as soon as possible. Can you guess who my grandfather is?"_

Riley paused and waited, Hermione was smiling widely and although she couldn't see what he was doing, Riley knew Fred was smiling also.

Ron looked at Harry for help, Harry looked at Ron. Their faces went pale as they realized who it was.

"Dumbledore." They said together, looking at Riley. Her eyes were bright and her smile was huge, she was nodding excitedly.

"_He brought me to the feast on the night of your final day, the night before your summer holidays. I met Fred and George that night. Fred was trying to get a piece of gum out of his shoe, George was rolling on the floor laughing. In a spur of the moment, after knowing him for about 5 minutes; Fred asked me out. Grandpa wasn't too surprised, well he didn't show it anyways. Hermione came and visited me for about a week because I found her in the library that evening, she was getting some last minute reading material and we clicked instantly. I met the two of you for what, 10 minutes?"  
_

Riley laughed, as did the other three.

"Well you know the rest." Riley sighed deeply and fell more backwards onto Fred, this time he was ready to catch her.

"Any questions?" Riley asked wearily, eyeing the two boys in front of her.

Ron began to open his mouth when Arthur stepped through the door.

"Ah there you four are, was wondering where you went Fred." Arthur raised his eyebrow at his son expectantly.

"Riley." Was all Fred said, Ginny giggled as she went to get her clothes for the match.

George filed in last, a grumpy look on his face.

"What's wrong George?" Hermione asked, he glared at Fred before replying.

"My twin is too caught up in spending time with his girlfriend than he was interested in playing a prank on the Malfoy's." George grumbled, Fred felt bad.

"Well," Riley paused, feeling bad for getting in between the twin's relationship.

"It's nothing Riley, he just isn't use to sharing; that's all. Don't feel bad." Fred whispered gently into her ear, giving her a squeeze with his arms.

"Well you lot, you better get changed for the match." Arthur's voice came from somewhere in the tent, they assumed it was his room.

"So who am I going for again?" Riley asked as she stood, stretching. Everyone else followed.

"Bulgarians!" Ron, Harry and George screamed together, laughing.

"No! The Irish!" Fred gave her the kicked puppy dog look, she didn't buckle but she smiled.

"Green doesn't go with my complexion, red and black on the other hand..." Riley trailed off, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Better clear out everyone, it's going to reach 100 degrees in here quickly with the way these two are talking." George joked as he went to get his team gear.

Everyone laughed, Fred smirked at Riley; she returned it then danced off to get the colours she wanted.

"So, how do I look girls?" Riley asked the girls, she was wearing black knee high boots, red skinny leg jeans, a black and red checker t-shirt, a black and red hoodie, a black beanie cap with faint red lines going through it and a red scarf. She was dressed more for the cold than fashion.

Ginny and Hermione paused, shaking their heads.

"Not sexy enough." The girls heard the boys snort on the other side of the tent.

Arthur was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee while waiting for everyone to get ready.

"Teenagers." He muttered and took a sip of his coffee, reading the daily prophet.

The girls giggled.

"Here, wear this." Ginny shoved a black pair of super tight skinny leg jeans, Riley's mouth dropped open.

"And these!" Hermione whispered and showed Riley a set of chains that would hang from her hips. Ginny nodded enthusiastically and grabbed two things out of her suitcase.

Ginny was holding a pair of black, buckle up platform boots and a silver studded belt. Compared to Fred, she still would've been shorter than him with the platform boots on. Ginny pointed to the changing corner, Riley looked at Hermione for help but she held a firm look; not giving in to her pleads. Riley sulked as she went to get changed, she came back, and the girls gave her a red and black singlet shirt that said _Bad Girl _on the front.

"HELL NO!" Riley screeched, Ginny and Hermione covered her mouth up but it was too late. The boy's laughter was heard. She was looking more and more like a Goth.

"Please don't make her angry, I'm going to have to deal with her later." Fred said through the tent's wall, he sounded serious.

"This then." Ginny held up a super tight t-shirt that said _Devil's Princess. _It was black but the writing was red. Riley nodded in defeat and got changed. She pulled on the boots with slight struggle, the others needed to help her. Hermione added some red lines on the seams of the black jeans to emphasise what team she was going for.

"Get stuffed if this is all I'm wearing, I'm going to freeze!" Riley whispered loudly, the boys made 'ooo' sounds, the girls imagined the boys rubbing their elbows into Fred's side.

"Here." Hermione gave her a tight fitting zip up hoodie, it emphasized on her slim figure. Ginny and Hermione were going to pay for it, she never wore tight clothes!

"Now it's time for makeup." Ginny squealed in excitement, the boys laughed when they heard Hermione and Riley groan at the same time.

"Just some light stuff, here a little bit of cover-up and eyeliner doesn't hurt anyone." Riley groaned but let her put the makeup on. Hermione was next, she was going for the Irish.

Hermione's hair was pulled up into a neat pony tail, she was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and zip up jumper, green skinny leg jeans and a pair of white fuzzy ugg boots. She was also wearing a scarf that was white and green. Ginny had skilfully worn black soft suede boots with red skinny leg jeans, a black shirt and hoodie, a red and black stripy scarf and a red and black top hat.

She did her makeup quickly with her wand and looked at the others before approving what they were wearing.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, Hermione was partially excited while Riley was staring daggers at Ginny.

"Good, we're ready to go." Ginny stepped out, followed by Hermione; Ginny ignored the look Riley was giving her.

Riley stayed where she was, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Either come out or we'll all come in." Ginny screamed at Riley, Riley hated the boots. She was going to have sore feet by the end of the night.

"Fine, I'm coming! I'm coming." Riley stepped out of their room, she made sure her hair covered half of her face. Wolf whistles were heard, Riley looked up. It was Fred.

"Hells yes! Woo I'm one lucky man!" Fred was squirming in his place.

"Five minutes, you two. Meet us at the entrance." Arthur said as he shoved everyone else out of the tent. After the pair made sure that everyone had actually left, Fred stepped forward.

"I was actually picturing miniskirts and fishnet stockings." Fred chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"That's what I thought too. You're not mad that I'm dressed for the opposite team?" Riley looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Hell no." He whispered, lowering his head slightly.

"How can I be mad when all the other boys will be jealous?"

His lips gently brushed hers, Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. This was the first time they had kissed like this. Fred ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip, asking her permission. Cautiously, Riley opened her mouth; her tongue meeting his wearily. Fred cupped the back of her head in one hand while the other was still on her waist, holding her close to him.

After about three minutes, Fred pulled away and kissed her forehead; he was smiling like an idiot.

"You're mine and I have a list of pranks if you want to get back at Hermione and Ginny."

Riley laughed and nodded, cuddling her boyfriend.

"Come on, we better go." Riley said after two minutes, Fred took her hand and led her to the entrance gate of the stadium.

The pair met up with the others, all of them teasing Fred and Riley.

They were walking up the stairs when Ron looked down.

"Blimey Dad, how far up ARE we?" Ron looked amazed, Lucius and Draco Malfoy were walking on the platform below them.

"Well put it this way, if it rains... you'll be the first to know." Lucius sneered, looking up at Arthur.

Draco caught sight of Riley, remembering her from the end of year feast. He decided it was time to impress her.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. And you are?" He asked in a sugary sweet tone, no one bought it; not even his father.

"The name is Riley and good for you, I'll know who it is when the bludger is wrongly aimed..."

"Your face will be smeared across the walls." Riley smirked, it beat Malfoy's for sure. He and his father lost their smirks.

"Don't boast or even try Draco. There's no need with these people." Lucius replied quickly, keeping his dignity.

"These people? At least _these people _know the true meaning of family." Riley sneered back, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco was eyeing her up and down. He had finally met his match and she wasn't a mudblood either; he had to have her!

"What, never seen a girl like me before ay Drakey? Well take a good look because I'm your worst nightmare." Riley snickered, shutting him down quickly.

"Do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can." Lucius sneered venomously as he and his son walked off, Riley was glaring after them; she didn't notice the others were staring at her with disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Fred was smiling as he took her hand.

"She was standing up for those she cares about. No one messes with them." Riley returned his smile as they made their way up to the seats.

Once they got to the top, balloons and fireworks were lit to signify the starting of the event.

"Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for!" Arthur said excitedly as he took his seat beside Amos, Cedric was trying to sit beside Arthur who was sitting beside Riley.

"Come on!" George screamed to the stadium as five green and white people flew over them on their brooms, a trail of green and white glitter behind them. They flew in sync until they spiralled together, a glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started dancing, Riley was having an excellent time.

Harry was watching her carefully, he was having flash backs of her past go through his head!

_Riley, keep your thoughts to yourself until later please. _Harry mentally asked, he saw Riley glance at him.

_Sorry! Happy moment. _She smiled gently at him before she went back to watching the game.

"It's the Irish!"

Everyone was so excited but the uproar only got louder as the other team made their grand entrance!

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Riley screamed, Cedric was dressed in red and black as well.

Five red figures appeared, terminating the dancing magic leprechaun. One of the Bulgarian's performed a stunt on his broom, the crowd cheered even louder. One of the team members appeared on the large screen. The crowd began to chant...

'Krum, Krum, Krum'.

"Krum!!!" The Weasley's cried with excitement, Harry was happy and so was Riley; Hermione and Ron were off in their own little worlds.

"Yes!" George screamed as Viktor Krum waved to the crowd.

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

It was a hard game, it was even until the Irish Seeker found the snitch; the Bulgarian's weren't too happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hospitals, Fawkes and foreshadowing**

**

* * *

  
**

Later on that night, when the Weasley family and friends were back in the tent; everyone let loose. Ginny and Hermione were cleaning up after dinner, Riley was vs. George in a game of Wizard's chess; mind you she was sitting on Fred's lap and was winning.

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron said, standing up on a seat. Fred and George looked at each other, Riley stood and allowed Fred to get up. The twins started are bumbling about in a comical way muttering 'KRUMMMM'. Riley giggled as she sat back down, her wand on the table.

"Think you're in love Ron?" Ginny asked as she picked up a plate and went back to the sink.

"God this place has everything, it's like a home away from." Riley said as she picked up her wand and gave it a small flick, the dishes started to dry themselves as she placed her wand back on the table.

"Viktor, I love you! Viktor, I do!" The twins started to sing, Harry joined in rather quickly.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!"

Everyone laughed, Ron was glaring at everyone but eventually joined in the laughter. Fred had wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as he listened to the commotion outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said as he kissed Riley's temple.

"Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now." Arthur said, Riley flicked her wrist and suddenly everyone's bags were packed.

Riley poked her outside the tent, looking at what was going on.

"Death Eaters." She said venomously as she caught sight of the hooded figures that were holding onto flaming torches. She grabbed her wand off the table before walking back to the opening of the tent. Arthur wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back inside. Fred wasn't normally a violent person but when he felt the anger radiating off his girlfriend's form, he wanted to kill those people.

Once they were all outside and Harry had a firm grip on her, Arthur gave his instructions.

Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility!" Arthur gave Ron a slight shove in the direction of the portkey.

The crowd around them was panicking, people scrambling here and there. Harry held onto Riley's hand as she tried to pull away and avenge her family.

"Come on Riley!" Harry pulled her extremely hard, someone knocked him and unbalanced him. Riley fell on him, they both grunted at the impact but were both knocked out as someone's feet came in contact with their heads.

The crowds had all gone, they all ran away to safety. A lone man walked through the rubble, kicking at burnt things. He cast a spell which caused a bright flash, a large ghostly skull formed in the sky with a snake crawling from its mouth. The man grinned evilly, clearly demented. Harry and Riley began to stir and witnessed the man standing there. Harry pulled Riley up, she was gripping her head and was moaning in pain. Together they ran, hearing the familiar voices of Ron and Hermione calling for them.

"Harry, my head is..." She pulled to a stop, making Harry stop with her; she was so pale. He wrapped his arms quickly around her as she fainted; he noticed a dark sticky liquid on her clothing. Blood.

"Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you. What happened to Riley?"

"We tripped and got kicked in the head, she's loosing blood quickly. What is _THAT_?" Harry said as the trio looked at the monstrous skull in the sky. Harry dropped Riley quickly as he held his forehead in pain, out of nowhere people fired curses at them.

"Stop! That's my son." Arthur yelled as he approached the four teenagers, Ron and Hermione were helping a very confused Riley, stand.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Riley are you alright?" Question Arthur as he did a once over of the kids, he noticed Riley's injury and cast a quick charm to stop the bleeding; for now.

"Which of you conjured this?" Cried Barty, pointing his wand at each of the teens. He singled out Riley whose wand was still in her pocket, the others had left theirs in the tent.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't possibly think Riley did this..." He questioned, Barty was questioning her.

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" He flicked Riley with his wand, she whimpered in pain.

"Crime? What crime? She's injured and all you can think about is who caused that!?" Harry was becoming hysterical, his friend needed urgent medical help.

"Barty? She's just a 14 year old girl with a head injury!" Arthur tried to reason with Barty.

"What crime?" Harry demanded, not getting any attention from the adults.

" Harry, it's his mark." Hermione whispered, soothing Riley who had started to cry.

"Those people tonight, in the masks... they're his too aren't they? They're his followers." Harry started, looking between the people surrounding him.

"Follow me." Barty said as he started to walk off.

"There was a man. Before. There. Riley saw him to before I made her run." Harry said, pointing to the spot.

"All of you, this way." Barty said as he eyed Harry, him and his crew went in the direction Harry pointed.

"Harry, who?" Asked Arthur, now holding Riley in his arms.

"I dunno. I didn't see his face." Harry replied as they hurried towards the closest Medical facility.

* * *

Riley was sleeping in the hospital bed as her head injury healed, normally St Mungo's would've taken her in but they were full. The closest hospital was a muggle one.

"How long is this going to take?" Fred fretted as he paced the hospital corridor. Hermione was sleeping on Ron's lap and Ginny on Harry's, George was getting coffee.

Out of nowhere, Professor Dumbledore appeared. He was wearing muggle clothes, a worried look upon his face. Fred's mouth dropped open but stayed quiet, he pointed to Riley's room. He nodded slightly and went in.

"Arthur, Molly. Thank you so much for keeping an eye on her." Dumbledore closed the door and cast a silencing spell.

"When will she be sent home?" He questioned, placing a hand on his grand-daughter's forehead.

"Whenever she wakes up, Professor." Molly replied, Arthur was too interested in the muggle contraptions.

"I think it will be in a few minutes." Dumbledore whispered gently, taking his hand off her forehead.

Riley's eyes fluttered, the light was too bright. Dumbledore turned off the lights and closed the curtains, Riley made more of an effort to open her eyes this time.

"Grandpa?" She questioned, her vision was slightly blurry.

"Over here," Dumbledore whispered gently as she turned her head to his voice.

"Grandpa, I saw them! I wanted to kill them!" Riley whimpered, referring to the Death Eaters.

"I know you did but it's good you didn't, I still want to...ahem...jinx off a couple of them myself." He chuckled, a small smile appeared on everyone's face.

Riley turned her head to the Weasley parents.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered, it had been more than a few days since she last talked.

"It's ok, anytime dear." Mrs Weasley said as she held onto Riley's hand, the machine started to beep faster.

"Where's everyone? Is everyone ok?" She started to fret, like her boyfriend out in the corridor.

"Settle down, everyone is just fine. See for yourself." Arthur said as he opened up the door.

"You lot can come in now, she's awake but keep it down."

Arthur stepped to the side and let the gang of teenagers bounce into the room, the adults moved away so there was enough space.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Fred whispered fiercly as he kissed Riley's forehead.

"Likewise Weasley, likewise." Riley whispered, smiling up at him; he returned the smile. She spoke to Ginny and Hermione, Ron and George throwing in the odd conversational topic. Riley noticed her grandfather was speaking to Harry in hushed tones.

She figured she'd get told later on.

* * *

After a few days, Riley was released from the muggle hospital; Fred refused to leave her side. This was quite annoying since I needed to speak to Riley on her own. I was back on the train to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, Riley had gone back to the castle with Dumbledore in order to prepare a few things, what it was I don't know.

We warned her about the influence of the Malfoy's at the school, she promised to unleash hell when she saw Draco. Oh this year was going to be interesting with her around.

I heard the trolley lady coming up the corridor, I pulled out my money and waited.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"

The trolley lady poked her head into the compartment once she reached theirs.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked, Ron stood up and went over to the cart.

" Packet of drewbals and a liquorice wand." He asked, checking his money.

"On second thought, just the drewbals thanks." Ron said as he paid for it.

"It's alright I'll get it." I offered as I paid for my chocolate frogs, Ron looked at me oddly.

"Just the drewbals, thanks." I weakly nodded when a girl with straight black hair walked up to the trolley.

"Two pumpkin pasties please." She asked in her clear British accent, I felt a wave of warmth go through my body as she smiled at me; I smiled back.

"Thank you." Said the girl, smiling at me again before she left. I watched her walk away.

"Anything else for you dear?" The trolley lady asked, bringing me out of my girl trance.

"Oh no thank you, thanks though." I said as I retook my seat opposite Ron and Hermione, Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet.

" This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or something?" Hermione asked myself and Ron, we looked at each other and shrugged.

"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." I heard Ron say, I was rubbing my head; the bruise still hadn't gone down and was still a bit sore.

Riley's head appeared in my head, I couldn't get rid of it.

_Some people aren't what they seem Harry, which is why the Death Eaters appeared. It was people we least expected. Someone said, Enjoy it; while you can. There was a lot of foreshadowing right in those 5 words._

As quickly as it came, her image vanished.

"It's hurting again isn't it, your scar?" Hermione asked me, her hazel eyes boring into mine; I felt my cheeks turn up about 50 degrees. Why was I so influenced by girls!?

"No, the bruise is what's sore and Riley just appeared in my head. Remember how she said she can talk to people using her thoughts? I think she just did it. She mentioned something along the lines of _people aren't always what they seem Harry, it is what we all least expected. Enjoy it while you can, those 5 words are foreshadowing a lot._" I paused, thinking.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, the dream and Riley." Hermione mentioned softly, taking my hand in her's. _Oh man, not again. _I mentally thought and shifted positions as not to show anything off.

I wrote a three page letter and gave it to an owl to give to Sirius, I was going to be in for a very long year with the way things were turning out.

Hermione went off to find a few of her other friends and Ron went to find Neville, leaving me all alone. I watched as the scenery went past, thinking about what Riley said earlier.

_Enjoy it, while you can. _Her voice echoed in my head, I instantly thought of the show down between the Malfoy's and Riley. If I knew Draco well enough, Riley presented a challenge to him and Draco had always wanted what he couldn't have.

I sighed and rubbed the bruise on my head, why was those 5 words so important; what did she know that I didn't?

The hours passed as I tried to figure out the little riddle, I got changed into my robes when Ron and Hermione got back.

We were all hungry and couldn't wait to get back to the school.

* * *

"Riley, why aren't you wearing your robes?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he sat at his desk, Riley was playing with Fawkes.

"Because I have exactly 4 hours until they arrive." She replied, looking at her watch; she went back to scratching Fawke's favourite place under his wing.

"Do you know which house you are going to be sorted into?" Albus asked, his eyes skimming over the sorting hat on the shelf.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor, to promote house unity and to settle old grudges." She shrugged as Professor Snape waltzed into the room.

"Ah Severus, welcome. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, taking a sip of his lemon tea; Riley looked between her Grandfather and the greasy haired man.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would like to know why you are putting Riley into both Slytherin and Griffindore at the same time. It has never happened in Hogwart's history." Riley looked up suddenly, of course, he was head of house. Eh and Draco Malfoy was in Slytherin.

"On second thoughts can I just stay in Griffindore?" Riley pleaded as she looked at her Grandfather, he gave her a stern look.

"She is in both houses because it will be promoting house unity. I have had enough of Slytherin and Gryffindore fighting all the time. Besides, it will be good. If she is in Slytherin and she hangs out and talks with Harry, she can deal with the slime people throw at her. Along with any hexes or jinxes thrown her way. You know how advanced she is with her magic, Severus." Dumbledore's old blue eyes sparkled, Snape raised his eyebrow in curiosity but let it drop.

"I am still expecting that essay on the deeper magical properties of the Mandrake root, Riley." Snape turned to her, she paused before standing; going over to a pile of papers.

"No, that's for herbology." She flipped through a few more pages.

"Hey! That's where my recipe for mum's famous choc chip cookies went. I don't think you'd want that."

She paused again and flipped through a few folders.

"AHA!" She screamed, pulling a 30 page book from the pile.

"No wait, that's charms." She put it back and kept flipping through.

"Got a lot of assessment Riley?" Dumbledore asked as he eyed the still growing pile of work.

"More than Hermione Granger, that's for sure." Riley muttered as she still searched, Snape pulled a face. Stupid little no-it-all.

"Snape, Hermione is one of my best friends. Call her a stupid little know it all again and I'll hex you. Teacher or not." Riley said without looking up.

Dumbledore was trying not to laugh, Snape had a shocked look on his face.

Riley was sending her grandfather images of Snape with fluro pink hair and ducky pyjamas, Riley was still searching. The corner of her lips twitched.

"Ok, Fawkes. Whaddya do with it?" Riley turned to the bird, her hands on her hips and a questioning eyebrow rose. The bird loved to hide just her things, it came with being a Phoenix.

The bird seemingly kicked at the nonexistent dirt and flew to his pedestal where he pulled out a large pile of papers. Riley walked up to it, removing one of his feathers and scanned through it.

"Yup this is it, no marks on it what so ever." Riley held up the large tail feather that Fawkes had dropped. She handed the paper to Snape and smirked when he read one paragraph, he was in for a lot of reading.

"Where did you get all this information?" Snape asked, looking between Dumbledore and Riley.

"Oh here and there, got permission from the headmaster to go into the restricted section for certain teachers, I stumbled upon a whole stack of books related to the Mandrake." Riley looked innocently up to the roof of her Grandfather's office, the Dumbledore sparkle in her eye.

"I see, well since you've had all that information you should get an O on the report." Snape smirked this time.

"Well I best be off, Riley come with me down to the kitchens." Dumbledore said as he stood, there was going to be a jinxing battle between Snape and Riley if he wasn't careful.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Riley had stocked up on apples and carrots when she made her way down to Hagrid's hut. Viper was somewhere but she wanted to talk to Hagrid about the up coming Pegasus races.

She knocked on the door and waited, the big man opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Ah, it's you Riley. I was expectin' you sometime today. Viper jus' landed bout 10 minutes ago. Are you ready for ya lesson?" Hagrid asked, taking some of the apples from her hands and placed them on the table.

"Yeah, am I riding with just the bridle today? The flying saddle still needs a few of the leathers repaired." Riley said as she pulled on her chaps and boots that were kept in a small part of Hagrid's hut.

"I was thinking some ground work today, so you will need your muggle tack. Oh did I mention that McGonagall is coming down to watch?" Hagrid asked, picking up the Pegasus' tack and walking outside. Riley poked her head outside the door in surprise.

"You failed to mention it." Riley grumbled, great. Just what she wanted. An audience to watch her fail epically.

Riley walked out of the hut and walked up the hill, calling Viper's name loudly. The black Pegasus appeared out of the dark forest, grass hanging from his lips. He cantered up the hill towards her, his wings invisible and hidden, he looked like a normal black horse.

_Small run in with a tree, it jumped into my landing space suddenly; don't worry its just slightly bruised. _Viper mentally chuckled at the look on Riley's face, she climbed onto his back and they went down the hill to where Hagrid was waiting.

"Hagrid, with the races coming up. Am I allowed to enter them because I have experience?" Riley sat on Viper as he grazed.

"I don't see why not. The goblet selects whoever it feels is up to the challenge, there aren't any age restrictions." He said as he sat comfortable down on a log.

"I heard that Barty Crouch was going to be announcing a new rule, I have a feeling it's going to be age restrictions." Riley said worriedly, Viper threw his head up and snorted.

_Even if he does do that, under the decree of Australia's racing regulations; we are allowed to enter. All we need to do is send them a letter of what we are doing, they will send a representative up here that will watch out over us and help when necessary. You are not a British witch so the rules don't apply to you. We are Australian and we are under a completely different ministry._

_If you so wish to enter, then you can and I doubt your Grandfather will stop you from doing something you've wanted to enter for the past few years. You are a strong and powerful witch, besides, you have me as a partner. Together we can win any race we want!_

"I think Viper is right, I doubt Dumbledore will stop you and you cannot get in trouble here for racing. You are representing another school. You are just staying at this school as a guest, you are hardly a student and even though you are learning things, you are doing it in your own time." Hagrid agreed, patting Viper's sleek black neck.

"It's still fishy though, even if I do get singled out. I will enter."

"Will enter what?" A female's voice came from behind the trio, Riley jumped and fell off Viper. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" She muttered, standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"The races, professor McGonagall. No matter what happens I am entering whether people like it or not." Riley repeated, looking at the old professor.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Barty Crouch has power and if he sees a challenge in his way; he will most likely get rid of it. If your Grandfather doesn't want you racing, then he will make sure of it; he is very powerful, Riley. Never underestimate that." Professor McGonagall gave Riley a stern look, Riley nodded gently and grabbed her tack. Once the professor thought that the conversation was well over, she continued.

"I expect this to be an excellent performance, Riley. I've heard so much and I wanted to see with my own eyes." The professor smiled gently, for some reason it seemed familiar; like it was from her childhood. She shrugged it off as she gathered her reins and walked into the arena Hagrid had made specifically for when Viper was in muggle horse form.

"Hagrid, I don't want you giving her anymore dreams about the race. Dumbledore doesn't want her entering and he will make sure she doesn't." She eyed Hagrid with a warning look in her eyes.

"She won't hear nothin'more from me professor, I swear." Hagrid said gently as Riley rode past them.

"Barty is putting age restrictions on it, they don't want to deal with people under the age of 17 entering." McGonagall whispered, eyeing Riley as she cantered her animal around the arena.

"She ain't going to be too happy about tha'." Hagrid whispered, stating a fact more than the truth.

McGonagall nodded and dreaded later that evening.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Riley screeched, all the teachers were gathered in Dumbledore's office, he just told them what's going on with the races.

"That's impossible!" She screamed, standing and chucking a tantrum.

"Riley, dear sit down; please." McGonagall tried to reason with the upset teenager.

"I will not sit down. This is insane! I have wanted to enter this race for years now! Dad told me lots of things about it! I want to enter! Screw Barty, since when did you follow every single rule? Didn't you teach me to find the loop holes?" Riley growled as she walked up to her Grandfather, her hair had red streaks in it. She never had red streaks.

"Oh no." Dumbledore whispered, noticing the streaks.

"It's starting." He looked at Riley in the eyes.

"You are starting to get your new powers, Riley I need you to calm down." Dumbledore reasoned, everyone in the room knew what that meant; they stood behind a Snape, he was preparing a shield just in case things got out of hand.

"Grand-daddy say what?" Riley looked rather shocked, she pulled a clump of hair in front of her face. Red visibly all the way through it.

"Oh sh- sherbet lemon." Riley grumbled as she sat down on her seat, Dumbledore looked at her with an intense gaze.

"It will be ok, just handle the anger and all will be ok." He promised before continuing.

Riley had blocked it all out, it was just normal teacher stuff. She'd find a way to enter that race whether everyone liked it or not. She had been training heavily for it, she knew she was ready. Viper was keen to be her partner and she was skilled in combat.

"Whatever you are thinking Riley, it's not going to happen." Dumbledore pulled her out of her thoughts, she glared at him gently and stood.

"Well I need to go and get changed, I'll see you at dinner." Riley said politely and walked out of the office.

"Well I think that went well." Sprout said happily, everyone looked at her.

"It went well because Professor Dumbledore can calm her down." Snape sneered.

"Well, tonight's feast is going to be interesting to say the least." Dumbledore said as he looked at the door his granddaughter just vanished through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Racing and the need to kill...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. Hogwarts will also be a home to an exchange student too. She comes from Australia, which is far over the seas. She spent the summer here, catching up on what she would need to join the 4th years." The old professor eyed many students, sending shivers down their spines.

"Riley's temper is on edge right now, the only people who can counter it and calm her is myself, Professor McGonagall or her friends," Whispers broke out amongst the student body.

"If you aggravate her for the wrong reasons, you get what she gives you. Consider it your punishment. I am not joking, hex her and she'll hex you back. I give her that permission. I do not wish to explain into further detail." He eyed Malfoy carefully before continuing his speech.

"She is a quiet girl and generally very shy, she won't harass you if you don't harass her. If she wants people to know about her, she will tell them so don't go prying into things you shouldn't."

"I must also warn you, with a flick of her wrist she could send you directly to the hospital wing. Her old school specialized in wandless magic; they don't even have to move their lips to cast a spell. She is high amongst her classmates back home, and I have to apologise ahead of time; just in case."

A man ran up the aisle limping in a very amusing way, he whispered something to Dumbledore and left the room in the same fashion. Everyone looked at each other oddly.

Dumbledore continued.

"So, continuing on, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Pegasus Races. Now for those of you who do not know, the Pegasus races bring together three schools for a series of magical races. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone and only with your steed. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

A group of girls dressed in blue danced up the aisle and released butterflies into the air at the end. They bowed in front of everyone and everyone applauded.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." A student said to Harry; he nodded in response.

"And now our friends from the North; please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

A series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing Bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground, sparks flew from the tips.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron cried softly, eyeing the bulky teenager. Viktor glanced in Hermione's direction and gave her a slight nod. Hermione looked down at the table.

"Albus!" Cried Igor, welcoming his old friend with a hug.

"Igor." he replied, smiling and returning the hug.

Once his friends were seated, Dumbledore took his place at the podium again.

"Once again, students, welcome to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, could you please go get Riley from her room please?" The old female professor stood and hurried out of the room. Murmurs broke out amongst the houses; they were wondering which house she was going to be sorted into.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall appeared in the Oak Doors with a teenager behind her. They walked towards the front of the hall; all eyes were on Riley Oloughlin. She had dark brown shoulder length hair with red streaks in different layers. She carried herself confidently; but it was evident that she was angry. Her robes were black, everything was to school standards except her skirt, it was just a black mini skirt; some of the boys whispered amongst themselves for obvious reasons.

Fred couldn't take his eyes off her, he had never seen her that angry. He wanted to hold her and take it away. George nudged him, pointing towards Malfoy. He was looking her up and down, Fred growled. _Since when did she get red streaks in her hair? Oh well, looks hot! _He thought, watching her carefully.

Harry watched her as she walked past, for some reason she gave him a look that said _save me!_

Dumbledore watched in sympathy as Riley fought to keep herself calm, she had seen Barty Crouch sitting off to the side.

"Riley. Could you please sit up here?" Asked Professor McGonagall, pointing to a seat; an old leather hat in her hand. Riley nodded and walked up the steps and sat on the stool. Normally, she would've chucked a tantrum at being in front of a crowd this big but she was too angry and riled up to fight back. Her eyes scanned the crowd, catching sight of blonde hair on the Slytherin table, her mouth clenched tightly; breathing heavily through her nose. The old female professor placed the hat on her head, the old wizened voice of the sorting hat filtered through the hall.

"Hmm...Interesting. A different mind from the rest of them. Not Hufflepuff. Not Ravenclaw, although you are very intelligent and a quick thinker." Riley instantly blocked the magic that the hat was using to pry through her thoughts.

"And skilled in mind blocking, Harry Potter could use some of this training I think." Small chuckles escaped from a collection of people, including Hermione, but she was silenced instantly by Harry glaring at her; she shrugged innocently at him and turned her attention back to the sorting.

"I guess that leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Gasps rang out amongst the student body.

"It will be over in a minute," Said McGonagall, patting her shoulder softly, as if encouraging. Riley grumbled something under her breath.

Riley lifted the hat from her eyes and looked at the Professor, shrugging she let the hat flap back over her eyes. She really didn't give a damn right now.

_Just say Slytherin and Gryffindore already! It's not that hard, some of us want to get out of here so they don't rip off Barty Crouch's head. _Riley thought to the sorting hat, making an obvious suggestion, hoping it might hurry up. She had heard a lot about Slytherin and Gryffindor. They were the houses that competed against each other constantly and brought trouble to teachers...and the poor students like Ron the year before. Green hair doesn't go.

"Well that was very heroic deed, but wait, that was a manipulative and sly situation. I wonder if I could place you in two houses at once."

Gasps came from a lot of the students.

_Finally! _Riley thought, happy that they were moving on.

Dumbledore looked smug, Snape rolled his eyes.

_YES! _Thought Riley.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! _Riley's voice echoed in the sorting hat's head.

It thought back to her. _I expect good and bad things to come out of this. Are you willing to take on the role of joining the houses? It will be a very hard task, sorting out old grudges and challenges. _Riley thought for a minute at what the sorting hat had said.

_Yes, I can do that. I'm willing to bring unity to this school; it is for my Grandfather after all. _She thought back to it.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, their faces were shocked to.

"I don't think that is even possible. It has never happened in Hogwart's History...and I have read the book over ten times!"

"Oi! Book-worm. What do you know? There is always a possibility of something new to happen. I guess it's what the school needs. A change." Malfoy's voice came from behind the trio. She turned and glared at him icily and turned her attention back to what was happening up the front.

"For the first time in Hogwart's History." The sorting hat's voice boomed to the crowd.

"We will have a student that will be sorted into two houses. Slytherin..." The house cheered loudly.

"And Gryffindor." The Gryffindors stood and tried to out cheer the Slytherin's. Riley watched on, amusement written in her eyes.

"Riley Oloughlin will change houses every two weeks depending on what is happening. Her first house will be Gryffindore then Slytherin. I will look at her mind mid semester to see if anything changes and to see if I can sort her into one house."

The hall rose into an up roar of cheers and clapping. Riley smiled softly and made her way towards the 4th year Gryffindors, she sat down beside Fred and made her side fringe cover her eyes. Fred took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, she smiled gently at him but it didn't reach her eyes due to the fact she was one flick of the wrist away from de-limbing Barty Crouch.

Dumbledore chuckled and stood; he raised his arms.

"Enjoy the meal everyone." The food appeared on the table and everyone dug in.

Riley's eyes came to rest on the Bulgarian Seeker.

"Psst, Viktor." Riley whispered, leaning over the aisle to talk to him.

The large teenager turned around to face the voice.

"Hey, I'm Riley. Can I have your autograph?" She chuckled slightly; the Bulgarian looked her up and down and nodded. Riley transfigured her napkin into a picture of him and a pen. Malfoy was glaring at her, she smiled at him; staring daggers at the same time.

She handed Viktor the picture and pen, he handed it back to her.

"Do you think you could show me around?" The older boy asked, Riley raised an eyebrow in surprise but nodded quickly. She'd make sure she brought Hermione with her, after all, she knew more about the school than she did.

"Sure, I can do that. How about early tomorrow morning we meet up at the hall's entrance?" Riley asked, smiling gently.

"It sounds ok; I shall meet you at 7am?" Viktor asked in his accent heavy.

"Sounds good, I shall see you at 7 tomorrow morning." Riley smiled again, Viktor smiled back and she turned back to her table. Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, filling her plate with food and talked Quidditch with the Twins.

After dinner ended, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat again.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, which is what, awaits the student who wins the Pegasus Races. But to do this that student must survive three tasks while on their mount. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

It was that silent you would've been able to hear a pin drop; Riley was fuming beside Harry and Fred.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

The old man stood and faced the mass of students in the Great Hall. Riley chewed her lip, she was furious. She wanted that man dead for stopping her from racing.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Pegasus Races. No matter how experienced you are in this race if you are under age; you cannot compete. This decision is final."

Riley's top blew; she was the best racer in the school. She wasn't going to put up with his sh- sherbet lemon!

"What about those who come from another country and have the qualifications of a champion? That's pure rubbish and you know it. Everyone can enter a mere race!" Riley stood up quickly, standing in the aisle; facing the man that stopped her dream.

"What about those who have been training? For those who can flick her wrist and send someone to the hospital straight away? What about those who have dreamed nothing but racing and the opportunity to finally enter was taken away from them because of a silly rule!?" Riley screamed as she started walking towards the man. He looked slightly scared. Fred and George jumped up, grabbing a hold of Riley and restraining her.

"What about me, the person who has a Black Pegasus?" She reasoned, calming down quite quickly.

"Silence!" Came Dumbledore's voice, she fumed on the inside but sat down; the twins held her just in case. The streaks in her hair had suddendly gotten thicker and were more noticeable.

Barty eyed Riley as she went to sit back down, he'd have to be careful of that girl in the future. That's the worst outbreak he had ever gotten from a student.

Cedric was watching Riley with sympathy in his eyes; he felt how passionate she was about entering.

Dumbledore casted magic over a box which melded into a goblet containing a blue flame.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the races has to merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Pegasus Races have begun."

Riley stood and stormed out of the room, her friends and boyfriend following her quickly. Professor Dumbledore looked at them as they went out of the room, he felt Riley's disappointment in his heart, after all, isn't that what grandfather's are suppose to feel when they see their grandchildren so upset?

* * *

Riley went to her room and had a fit, she repaired the room and walked out; going down to the kitchens to find Dobby and an unusual large cookie supply. Fred was worried about her, she knew that but she knew he understood. She cared about him greatly and was thankful she found someone so caring, would her parents and brother approved?

"Going somewhere?" A voice sneered from the shadows, Riley quickly pulled her wand out of her pocket only to see it was Malfoy.

"Yeah and you aren't invited." Riley replied, she kept walking in the direction she was going.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can do what I want." He said as he fell into step beside her.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." She growled, stopping and putting her wand to his throat.

"Don't touch my Drakey! _Expelliarmas!" _A girl screamed from the shadows, Riley's wand flew from her hand and far away from her.

"Who dared to do that?" Riley's eyes were dancing, she saw the girl with dark black hair.

"Ah, you." Riley smirked as she summoned her wand, it flew straight into her hand.

"_Leibra aven harvo!" _Riley screamed, the girl was instantly covered in pimples and boils.

Riley smirked and walked away, leaving Malfoy to deal with pimple girl.

_What and interesting year this is going to be. _Riley thought as she slipped into the kitchen, the warm smell meeting her nostrils. She smiled and sat at her table, munching on cookies and drinking chocolate milk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Red lace and Revenge**

**

* * *

  
**

Riley sighed as she climbed out of bed, stupid 6am wake up! She grabbed her toiletries and robes before padding down to the shared bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and got into the shower, the water was blistering hot; it's how she liked her showers. After about 15 minutes of standing under the water, she quickly washed her body and hair before getting out. She wrapped the fluffy black towel around her lean frame and went to the mirror. She looked at the faint red steaks that were scattered in the layers of her hair, stupid transformation. She dried her hair and put a slight curling charm on it, she applied some eyeliner that brought out the deep brown of her eyes. She then applied some lip gloss and pulled on her school uniform, making sure she was wearing her black mini skirt. _Fred should like that. _Riley thought as she went back to her room, grabbing her book bag and walked quickly down to the great hall for breakfast.

She spied her grandfather sitting alone at the teachers table, no one else was in the hall so she went up to him.

"Morning Professor." Riley said as she took McGonagall's regular seat, filing her bowl with cereal.

"Good morning Riley, I hear you are taking Viktor Krum on a tour of the castle this morning?" He asked as he took a sip of his lemon tea.

"Tis correct," Riley said as she glanced at her watch, taking a bite of her cereal.

Riley glanced up and saw Hermione walk into the room, she waved at her while she took another mouthful of her cereal.

"I suppose Miss Granger is also going on the tour?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow at his granddaughter.

"Maaaybe…" She smirked cheekily as Hermione stood in front of them.

"Good morning Professor, Riley." Hermione said cheerfully, Riley nodded since her mouth was full.

"Good morning Ms Granger." Professor Dumbledore replied, he was eyeing Riley because she had a cheeky look plastered all over her face. To Hermione her face would've looked neutral.

"Oh sh- sherbet lemon. Hermione, I'm going to have to bail on you for the tour with Viktor Krum. I have to finish the conclusion on my Charms essay." Riley said as she stood quickly, Hermione blushed but it quickly faded.

"It's ok, you can be my model later on then." Hermione smirked as Riley groaned as she sank back into her seat.

"That's a reasonable punishment for bailing I suppose." Riley said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Serves you right." Whispered Albus, the spark in his eyes twinkling.

"You be careful." Riley whispered back, smirking.

"I'm not the one who has to face Snape when he comes in with bright fluro orange hair." Riley giggled as she ran quickly away from the table and out the Great Oak doors.

"Oh she didn't!" Dumbledore groaned and sank into his seat.

"I think she did Professor." Hermione said, looking at the doors.

Snape stood there in ducky pyjamas and his fluro hair shining brightly.

"Oh sherbet lemon." Dumbledore grumbled as Snape stalked towards them, Hermione ran off to go meet Viktor.

* * *

Riley was leaning against the wall, she had one and a bit hours until her first class of the day started; it was her favourite.

Defence against the dark arts.

Riley was honestly telling the truth when she said she needed to finish the essay but…it was stretched. She just needed to correct a few spelling errors and try to think about her family bloodline.

Things were getting weirder and weirder. She was hearing people's thoughts all the time, it was like a buzzing in her ear; it was constant. She wanted to teach herself in controlling the power otherwise it was going to get on her nerves. Last night, it was rather odd as she lay awake; she looked in on Hermione's dream and left straight away.

Draco Malfoy? _NO WAY!_ Riley didn't know people could bend that way! Then Ron and Harry joined in, she had to leave the room at the noises Hermione was making in her sleep.

Riley closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, what was she going to do about the races? She wanted to enter it so bad. Barty Crouch was going to have something done to him, what she didn't know but she will have her revenge.

Her mind slowly drifted between different topics, random things popping in then leaving. She decided she'd think of Fred.

He was different from all the other boys she'd met, the ones she had befriended were either stuck up and snobby or too quiet and shy.

Riley looked at her watch and gasped before running down the corridor to her class room, when she arrived she winced; she was a near 10 minutes late.

"Glad you could join us Ms Oloughlin." Moody opened the door for her, she whispered her apologies as he pointed her to a desk beside Malfoy. She didn't say anything but she already had another person to add to her revenge list. Malfoy snickered and checked her out as she sat down, she ignored him and pulled out her notebook.

"Now, does anyone here know about Aarionarious Damian O'Rylis?" Moody said as he eyed the class. People shook their heads, no one had mentioned it. Hermione raised her hand casually, like she did in every class. Harry was sitting on the edge of his desk, finally someone was going to tell him about Riley's great great grandfather.

"Well. A long time ago, when magic was discovered a few hundred years before; there lived a family of pureblood Witches and Wizards. The family had dedicated their lives to the study of magic and creating new spells, charms and potions. They were the most respected amongst the Wizarding community, people always going to them for help and guidance."

Moody eyed Riley, she was scribbling her Potion notes down since she already knew about her family history.

"A school was opened in their name, the headmaster was Aarionarious' grandfather. There was a prophecy, a prophecy that a powerful Wizard will be born to the house of O'Rylis. This wizard will bring new meanings to the name of O'Rylis and would be the most powerful wizard in past, present and future. He will bring peace to the world but at a deadly price. Nicolette O'Rylis gave birth to a little boy on 24th December and named him Aarionarious Damian, Aarionarious meaning _Morning Light_. On the night of his birth there was a large storm, lightning and loud thunder, the world welcomed their saviour."

Malfoy snorted loudly, Riley glared at him and went back to her notes; Harry was looking at Riley ever so casually.

"Through the years Aarionarious used his powers for good, helping the poor and healing the sick or injured. But a war was brewing. At the age of 21, the war broke loose. Evil witches and wizards wanted his powers but they never got them, Aarionarious killed every single one of those who tried to kill him, his little sister was killed in the process. He tried to use his powers, he tried over and over again to revive her; he kept failing. He touched his soul, the source of all power and had revived her; only to pay the cost of going into a coma for a near 8 months while his body gathered the strength it lost."

Moody paused, as if gathering his thoughts.

"He lived many years, shaping the Wizard world as it is today but before he died he swore a promise. He swore that the day his powers are needed, is the day he will pass them onto the descendent of the purest heart. He will visit them in dreams, guide them to become stronger and that his soul shall not rest until the day his powers are safe. He wanted the best for his family and wished them luck, for when he died; lightning flashed brightly around his body and he vanished."

Moody paused again, looking at Riley. She looked up and saw the look he was giving her. She rolled her eyes and finished for him.

"They, who ever _they, _are say ol' Aarionarious has visited Hogwarts once or twice since it's official opening but whether that is true or not is a mystery. That man could shape the world around his finger, he could control the waves of the ocean and the way the wind blew. He could bring people back from the dead and I wouldn't be surprised if he who must not be named wanted those powers." Riley shrugged, everyone was looking at her with their mouths open.

"Close your mouths before I glue them shut myself." Riley grumbled, going back to her notes.

The lesson droned on, Moody was telling the class about the unforgivable curses. The bell went, the class suddenly stood and quickly filed out; no one had seen a student like Riley out the classroom so quickly.

Was sitting next to Malfoy that bad?

Yes it was when he was thinking about _doing her _while she was wearing black and red lacy underwear.

Riley's classes droned out for the rest of the day, Snape made Potions living HELL! He was on her back the entire lesson, not letting her screw anything up. Mind you his hair was still orange so she couldn't help the giggles.

* * *

After her 6th class, she glanced at her watch. Just in time to feed Viper. She hoped Hagrid fed him at lunch time, she didn't get out during the break to feed him.

She smiled and began walking out of the courtyard and towards Hagrid's hut. She was excited to see her Pegasus, and figured he'd be extremely moody by now, considering she forgot to feed him that morning due to her "rush" to finish her essay.

She arrived at Hagrid's and walked around the back of the house, expecting to see Viper, but to her surprise there was nothing. She panicked and looked all over in worry. Still, nothing. Riley ran inside the hut only to realize that nobody was there.

There was a note on the table. It read "At important meeting. Back later."

"Oh Hagrid… Why do you have to be away now?!" Said Riley, still panicking like crazy. She darted out the front door and skidded to a halt when she heard Viper's whinny over the trees in the forest.

"Viper!" She screamed and ran recklessly into the forest. The further she got inside the forest the darker it got. After a while of running through trees and mud, she found her Pegasus, bound inside a dome of electricity.

"Wha… What's happened to you…?" Said Riley, horrified.

A voice came from behind Viper.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to embarrass me like you did in the hallway yesterday." It was Malfoy. He was standing proudly and pointing his wand at Viper, zapping him torturously.

"No! Stop!" Riley took a step towards him.

"Don't move!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"If you come any closer I'll kill him."

It was an extremely high level spell, Riley couldn't understand how Malfoy could perform it. There had to be something else behind it, but there was no time to think about that, she had to think of how she would rescue Viper.

"Why would you go this far Malfoy?!" Riley screamed.

"Because I like watching people suffer at my feet. It makes me feel stronger." Said Malfoy, zapping the Pegasus again.

Viper cried out in pain again, struggling to break free of the binding spell. Riley pulled out her wand, looking at her surroundings. _Okay, so if I can't go near him then I have to use something else…_ She thought to herself.

"Planning on trying something? Hah. Like you could actually hit me from that distance." Malfoy bluffed. Riley pointed her hand forward.

"Ignium, Forgis, Gaia!" she whispered. There was a huge flash of light.

"Hahaha! I knew you'd miss! You're so weak!" Malfoy laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and the ground shook. Malfoy stopped laughing and went silent. He turned around to find a huge tree standing on it's own behind him. He looked up slowly, shaking in fear. The tree bent down and he saw that it even had a face.

"What's the matter boy? You piss your pants?" Boasted the giant walking tree. It was true, Malfoy had pissed his pants in fear. He had no idea Riley knew a spell that could give life to something like a tree.

Riley giggled as Malfoy ran for his life.

"What a pansy." Said the massive tree as it walked back to it's spot.

"Thank you!" Riley called as it returned to being a normal tree. The Binding spell vanished and Riley darted over to her Pegasus.

"Viper! Are you okay?" she asked, only to be replied to by the Pegasus rearing like mad.

"Calm down Viper it's okay! He's gone!" She said, but to no effect. She couldn't calm the fired up mythical beast.

_What am I going to do…? _She thought to herself. Seconds later she heard a whisper on the wind, it sounded just like Aarionarious.

"_Use my spell child, it shall tame your animal friend…" _said the voice. The voice then whispered a few more words to her.

"Gotcha!" Said Riley. She pointed her hand at Viper, who was still going wild.

"_Klaravine Desmondo!"_ She whispered as a brilliant white light shone from her hand, casting a warm array of light upon the Pegasus. Viper started to slowly calm down, Riley couldn't believe it! It was _actually working_. Eventually Viper stopped completely and walked over to Riley, nuzzling her with the side of his head.

"Let's go Viper, I'll take you back to Hagrid." Riley said with a smile as they walked back through the forest, Riley perched protectively on his back.

* * *

A person watched her from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A new friendship, a new shock and a pendent.**

**

* * *

  
**

Later that night, after dinner; some students filed in to watch the older students place their names in the cup and relax before bed time. Riley sat beside Hermione; she was getting a bit of help with her Herbology assignment. There weren't too many people in the room when Cedric walked in, he walked up to the girls and sat on the bench in front of them.

"Evening ladies," He said, flashing a gorgeous grin.

"Evening," Hermione and Riley said together, without looking up from the text book.

"I think you'll find that if you add Snap Dragon juice and Plucktail's tears, you'll find you have a strong concoction to feed a sick Mandrake." Cedric whispered as he eyed their homework. Both girls looked up slightly startled, red flooding their cheeks.

The girls scribbled it down quickly and smiled at him.

"Thanks." They said at the same time, looking at each other and laughing; Cedric joined them.

"I never got to catch up with either of you after the World Cup, are you two ok?" He looked concerned as he looked at the girls; they glanced at each other before answering separately.

"I was ok; I escaped pretty well unlike Riley." Hermione chuckled and nudged her in the side.

"What happened to you Riley?" Cedric sounded worried, like Adam would have if he were there. Older brother concern.

"Nothing too interesting, Harry and I tripped; people thought that in their panicking, it would be fun to kick someone in the head. I was kicked so hard at one point my head split open. No biggy." Riley shrugged casually, trying to get rid of the sudden sisterly feelings she had towards Cedric.

"Well if you girls ever need someone to talk to, ask for advice or anything of the sorts. Just look for me and I'll be there. I have the strange urge to protect the two of you." Cedric whispered, looking around as more people filed into the room.

"Thank you Cedric, it's greatly appreciated." Hermione whispered more for Riley than herself.

"Riley, I am riding in the race on behalf of you." Cedric said suddenly, her eyes met his quickly.

"What?" She said, shocked; she dropped her quill.

"I would like you to be my coach, trainer, whatever you call it." He said, looking down at his hands.

"I reckon I could do that, depending on Viper I may let you ride him if the school's choice of mounts don't like you." Riley said, thinking out loud. _Since I apparently can't enter, _She mentally grouched.

"You'd have to be ready for year's worth of training shoved into three months though and a special diet."

Cedric paused; he was weighing his options up.

"I'm ready to do it." He whispered, his eyes not leaving hers.

Hermione coughed loudly, breaking the trance.

"Sounds like a plan then but you have to be chosen, go put your name in the cup." Riley laughed, waving her hand towards the flaming goblet.

Cedric gave her a special crooked smile, whispered his thanks; nodded at Hermione and left.

The two girls watched after him.

"I don't know what just happened but I have a feeling he is going to be very useful with our Herbology assignments." Hermione continued, going back to her work.

"Mmm," Riley said watching as his friend's surrounded him, pushing him towards the goblet.

Cedric's eyes connected with her's as he placed his name in the cup.

_For you, _His lips moved, nodding slightly. Riley nodded back still shocked that a boy she barely knew entered the race just for her. She shook her head slightly and quickly finished her work.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen." Ron's voice filtered through Riley's thoughts a little while later, she was focusing too much on her Herbology.

"Yeah well, rather you than me." Harry replied, plonking himself down on the bench beside Riley; she was fully brought out of her homework stupor when she heard his thoughts.

_If I put my name in the cup, would she notice me? _Harry asked himself, Riley's eyebrow rose in curiosity but didn't ask him.

The twins decided to enter the room then, holding up tiny flasks. Hermione looked up from her text book, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Thank you! Thank you, well lads we've done it." George cried merrily, dancing around with his brother. This is why Riley liked the twins, or more so Fred. They didn't really care about the rules or its consequences; they lived their days like there was no tomorrow. Embracing the way life should be treated.

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred cried merrily, placing a chaste kiss on Riley's lips. Everyone around them stood stunned at the gesture but quickly got over it.

"It's not going to work." Hermione sung, smiling cheekily. She knew better than what they did...sometimes.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." Fred asked, wrapping his arm around Riley briefly. She laughed and pushed him away, they shared a small moment with their eyes.

"You see this?" Hermione asked, pointing to the white and faint red circle surrounding the goblet.

"This is an age line and the faint red one was designed for people like Riley. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione glanced at Riley; she was biting her bottom lip with annoyance.

"I think he knew Riley would get around the age line easy, so he drew another line knowing there wouldn't be any loop holes she could fine." Hermione smirked at Riley who had a calculating look on her face.

"Eh, he knows me well." Riley shrugged, rolling her eyes as she pretended to read her text book.

"So?" Fred asked, keeping an eye on the streaks in Riley's hair.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dim-witted such as an age potion." Hermione stated the obvious.

"Especially an aging potion done by the Weasley twins..." She paused, thinking.

"Or Riley." She smirked, underneath her fringe; Hermione saw Riley roll her eyes again.

"That's why it's so brilliant because it's extremely dim-witted." George started.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George?"

"Bottoms up!" They said together.

The twins connected their arms and downed the potions, waiting a few seconds.

They jumped inside the age line, and cheered. Their potion worked! They put their names in the flames and high-fived each other proudly.

"Hells yes!" Fred and George screamed together, doing their own twinly happy dance inside the circle.

"Woohoo...we rock...we kick ass...we kick old dumbledore's butt..." The boys kept laughing and dancing. Ron and Harry were laughing.

The blue flame seemed to dance angrily; it sent tendrils of blue flame towards the twins and flung them to the other side of the room. The pair landed with a thud, grey hair and beards suddenly appeared on their faces.

Riley was watching on, tears streaming down her face with laughter.

"Oh gosh, I am not kissing that anytime soon." Riley laughed; Hermione snorted and clung to her friend to stop herself from falling to the floor.

"Riley, Riley please, please make it stop." Hermione begged as the tears were streaming down her face too.

Ron and Harry were laughing more at the girls than at the twins, they had never seen Riley and Hermione so happy.

"I am not getting involved with the twins when they are like this." Riley paused, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"You said..." George started angrily, advancing on his brother.

"You said..." Fred met him half way.

They glanced at Riley and Hermione who had fully shown the true meaning of ROFL.

They were clutching their sides, laughing, tears streaming down their faces...

As they were rolling around on the floor laughing.

The Twins looked back at each other and started to roll around fighting, the crowd surrounding them cheered them on. The room suddenly became silent as Viktor Krum walked into the room and placed his name in the flame. He looked at Hermione and Riley on the floor; they were biting their hands to stop themselves from laughing.

Hermione's teary filled eyes looked up, her and Viktor's eyes met as they too; shared a moment.

* * *

Riley lay down on her bed in her dorm; it had been a long and very tiring day. She was almost ready to cry. However she was a strong girl and refused to let even one tear out. Still, this didn't stop her emotions from raging inside.

She stared out the window at the stars in the clear night sky, deep in thought. The soft snores of the other girls in her room were blocked out as she contemplated life. She felt helpless, with all the difficulties she was facing and it just seemed like they'd never end. Problem after problem. Riley wished she had a family to comfort her, like everyone else. She wanted to be normal for once. She never got any letters from family, although she had her grandfather, she wanted her own family back. She was thankful that he had taken her in, she loved him dearly.

_Oh yeah, that's right… my family… they're gone…_ She thought to herself as she remembered in great sadness. She curled up in the blanket her mother made for her, facing away from the window.

"Mother, Father, Adam… I'm sorry…" she whispered. She felt like she was being overcome with loneliness, and there was nothing she could do. She missed her mother's hugs, she missed her brother's laugh but most of all, she missed her father's strength. He was her rock.

Suddenly she heard a strong wind blow outside, she turned over to see the window open on its own and a fierce breeze rushed through the window. She quickly sat up and began to get out of bed to close the window but the noise stopped as quickly as it came. There was a soft, comfortable silence. Riley glanced around the dark room in confusion, the papers that were on the desk near the window were blown into the air; they were just staying there as if they were frozen in mid air. She tried to move the blanket off her but she couldn't move it, no matter how hard she tried.

_Time was frozen?_ She thought, thinking of the possibilities but before she could question it further, a mist slowly moved through the open window and into the room.

"What the...?" she rubbed her eyes in confusion as the mist slowly took the figure of a man. He had short, messy hair, robes of the ancient wizards, a familiar smile and glittering eyes on his smooth facial features. In life, he would've had to beat away all the woman with baseball bats.

Riley gasped; it was the ghost of her great great great great great great _etc_ grandfather, Aarionarious Damian O'Rylis.

"Ahhh young Riley," He said to her, studying her shocked yet confused expression.

"Did someone slip a wacky dream potion into my drink this evening?" Riley asked as she pinched herself. She winced slightly and looked back up at the ghostly figure.

The ghost of her grandfather raised the familiar curious eyebrow, so that's where she got it from.

"My granddaughter, you do remember me don't you?" He asked gently, floating towards her bed.

"Yes I do, I've seen paintings of you; you're my grandfather!" She paused, glancing down at her hands.

"...From my father's side of the family." said Riley in surprise.

"But, why are you visiting me…?" Her eyes were wide open with shock, everything including the legend sunk in.

_Oh no no no no no no no this is not suppose to happen, she wasn't the right person for the job! SHE WAS TOO HORMONAL!_

"You were feeling lonely, helpless. Because you miss your family. Am I right?" The ghost said with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Riley looked away, trying not to show the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes. I miss them dearly." The ghost reached down and tilted up her chin. How could he do that when he should pass straight through her? Being dead and all you'd assume that would happen.

"You're not alone my dear child. You have friends and great ones at that. You have a caring boyfriend who only wants the best for you. You're a strong girl, and your family is very proud of you."

Riley's facial expression changed and her eyes opened wide and for the first time in years, a tear fell from her eye. It wasn't a tear of happiness; it was a tear that signified the pain she'd carried in her heart all these years. She blamed herself for her mother's death, maybe if she'd been there; she would've been able to stop Voldemort from murdering her. Maybe if she was with her dad and brother, she would've been able to help fight the death eaters off. The loneliness, the battles she faced and still faced on her own; no one would've been able to understand. If it weren't for her, her family would be together.

The ghost watched as an array of emotions passed through his granddaughter's eyes and face, he felt her inner turmoil; he felt her pain because it was one of his powers. He wiped away the stray tear with his finger; it turned to ice and vanished.

The ghost took his hand away and looked out the window.

"But the real reason I came is because there's something you must know." Aarionarious said in a low voice, trying not to wake the others. Riley tilted her head in a questioning look, still speechless.

"There is a wordless spell that you are capable of but you are not yet strong enough to perform it. It will require you to not only use your magic but to be able to touch your soul."

"Me..? I don't quite understand; what kind of spell is that powerful?" Riley asked, wracking her brains to think of one she might have read about.

"It's a dangerous spell, Riley. The ability to breathe life into that which has lost it. The ability to bring the dead back to life." The ghost answered.

Riley gasped, multiple ideas running through her head.

"So, wait…" She paused as she gathered her jumbled thoughts.

"Does that mean I could bring my mother back to life?" She said in excitement, leaning closer towards the ghost.

"Well…not in so many words." Said the ghost, thinking.

"I picked you to gain my powers because you had a pure heart, you haven't been spoiled by the acts of selfishness and you always think of others first." Riley looked confused again at the ghost, first he says she had the power to bring people back to life and then says she can't? He better get his story straight!

"I chose you because you put other people's happiness before your own; there are some kids out there that don't have a sibling and a father. You do, look let me put it this way. I understand you want your family to be complete but how about you think of others first THEN do what you want with the powers?" The ghost said bluntly, he rolled his eyes when she still didn't get it.

"I have foreseen death to those who are closest to you and you are going to need your power to revive them." The ghost crossed his arms in an irritated, two year old like manner.

Riley thought of the way her brother did that, she couldn't help it; she laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter girly." The ghost grumbled, still looking like a little kid.

"Just laughing at the family resemblances, that's all." Riley smirked.

"I can clearly see that you have your great grandmother's smirk too." The ghost chuckled, uncrossing his arms.

"Look, I don't want to alarm you but there is death in the future and you will need the powers. I will build you stronger but it will take time. I know you will use these powers wisely for once again, I have foreseen it." The ghost said kindly, he frowned quickly.

The ghost sighed and looked downward.

"Here's the downside to the life giving spell."

He fidgeted where he stood.

"There's a price."

Riley hesitated and looked away.

"What's the price…?" She asked wearily, not sure if she wanted to hear his response.

"For each person that you revive, you will fall into a deep sleep. It may last months or it may last year's depending on how strong you are physically and mentally. After reviving that said person, you can push yourself to stay awake but that will cost you an extra few months in sleep mode. It's slightly hard to explain until you experience it yourself. Don't worry, I'll come and visit from time to time to check up on you and teach you some new things." The ghost replied, trying to brighten the downside.

Riley looked down at her blanket, sadly. With the way she was feeling, she wouldn't be able to handle anything. She wasn't as strong as he made her out to be.

"I'm sorry…" said the ghost.

"But I'm not telling you so you can revive your family; I'm telling you in case you need it one day. You never know, abilities like that could save your life or the life of somebody you care about."

The ghost turned around and took a step towards the window.

"Now that you know, use it wisely Riley, don't throw your life away trying to fix the past. Best of luck." Riley quickly looked up again and begged him physically and mentally to stop, for a few extra seconds.

"Wait!"

The ghost looked over his shoulder at her, a confident smile on his face.

"You are stronger than you think Riley, yesterday is a closed door; tomorrow opens another. Keep up with the good work. You are gaining one step closer in finding your lost family."

Riley was about to reply, to tell him he was wrong but it was too late; he was gone. Suddenly the window slammed shut loudly.

"Gahh!" Riley gasped as she woke up in shock, Hermione was closing the window. It was morning. _Was it all just a crazy dream…?_ She thought to herself, Hermione looked at her sympathetically as she climbed back into bed. She felt something in the palm of her hand; she opened her fist to find an old torn note with writing on it and a pendant of some sort.

One side of the note had the words... _Yesterday has passed, an old door is closed. Look to tomorrow when a new door opens. Save those around you before you save yourself, it will be easier in the long run; trust me. Hold this pendent close to your heart, you will realize that those you care about are not that far away. A.D.O._

And, on the other side it said... _Your grandmother wanted you to have the pendent. _Riley was shocked. It wasn't just a crazy dream. When was the pendent mentioned? Hermione was already asleep; she probably closed the window because it got too cold. After glancing at her watch, 5:30am. She quickly got up and dressed as fast as she could and ran down to the library. She looked everywhere for a book that might have information on reviving the dead, or her bloodline.

Nothing.

The only thing she had to go off was her own knowledge and her grandpa.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he walked along the corridors at 5:30 in the morning, a ghost appearing in front of him. He hadn't expected a visit from him so soon.

"She has the pendent and is ready to walk forward, she has the strength she just needs the right challenge and someone to trust her."

The ghost of Aarionarious dissolved into the cool morning air, Albus sighed as he glanced towards the room where the Goblet stood; pondering whether he should do it or not.

_No. _He wasn't going to risk losing his granddaughter as well.

* * *

Igor Karkaroff waited until he heard the footsteps fade until he slipped into the goblet room, two pieces of parchment in his hand.

_Riley Oloughlin_

_Harry Potter_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Unbreakable Bonds**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note: I'd like to say thankyou to my wonderful reviewers; you guys rock my socks!  
Also, if you have any questions about the story; please feel free to contact me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be posting on ?  
Don't sue me for I own nothing but Viper, Oloughlin's and the wacked up crazy altered plot.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The day wore on, as did her classes. Fred was in detention and she really needed a hug. Harry was off with Hermione and Ron somewhere while her grandfather was in a meeting. It sucked when everyone was busy and no one could fill the time gap between 6th period class and dinner.

Riley sighed and walked out onto the school grounds, she wanted to relax and think. She sat beside the lake, her thoughts drifting too and fro. Viper was off flying with the other Pegasus' that had been brought in for the races.

Pegasus were interesting creatures, they travelled in herds; soaring through the skies. Once they meet a witch or wizard, their magic might form an instant magical bond; forcing them to stay with the Wizard or Witch until they died. But, if they did not form a connection that deeply they could be possible friends but it was highly unlikely.

Viper had accidentally stumbled upon Riley when they were younger and because they were children themselves, the bond formed quicker than what anyone believed. They were best friends, closer than what Harry was with Ron and Hermione. There was no way in explaining it.

"Stupid girls, argh!" Came a male's voice, Riley looked up from where she was poking a stick into the ground.

Cedric was walking along, grumbling and kicking at rocks.

"What's got your wand in a twist?" Riley called, keeping her face neutral while her eyes danced with laughter.

Cedric looked up, shocked that someone had heard him. His eyes came to rest on Riley, he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down roughly.

"Stupid girls." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Riley looked inside his head, letting him sulk on his own.

_Stupid Cho Chang, caught up with Harry Potter._

_Stupid Riley Oloughlin, caught up with Fred Weasley._

_Stupid Hermione Granger, caught up with Viktor Krum._

_How come all the good ones are taken? _Cedric went on grouching.

"Well, I might be able to help if you told me your problems with the female gender." Riley tried, leaning against the tree as she looked across the lake.

"Doesn't matter, you won't be able to help." Cedric grouched, he was so confused.

"You'd be surprised." Riley tried, sitting closer to him.

_How can she help? She's just a fourteen year old girl. _Cedric thought to himself, Riley glared slightly at him while he was looking down at the ground.

"I may be just a fourteen year old girl Cedric but I know more about life than what I'm suppose to." Riley sneered and stood, if this is what he thought about her then why bother being his friend.

"Wait, what?" Cedric looked up as she walked away.

"You heard me!" Riley called over her shoulder, glaring at him again.

"Since when can you read minds?" He stood up quickly and ran after her, the streaks in her hair were visible.

"Since when did you figure that out?" Riley kept her head down as she walked, refusing to look at the stupid 17 year old male.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused about girls." Cedric whispered, stopping.

Riley missed a step and tripped, face planting in the leaves. She sat there and looked at Cedric, waiting for him to continue.

He met her eyes, brown meeting a deep chocolate brown. Cedric rubbed the back of his neck in uneasiness, sorting out his thoughts.

Riley smirked in amusement, so that's why.

"What?" Cedric asked, sitting beside her.

"They are throwing a ball, dancey thing at the end of the year?" Riley asked as he flipped through his memories. She hated dresses with a passion, only one person knew why and that was Dumbledore.

"Well at least this mind read thing stops me from explaining stuff, you can just read my –" Cedric paused, looking at Riley with an angry look on his face.

She recoiled from the attack.

"Can I apologise ahead of time and claim I'm working on blocking it all out?" She put her hands up in front of her protectively.

"Please?" She whispered, looking absolutely petrified. Cedric paused and moved backwards slightly.

"Sorry, Riley. I didn't mean the outburst. I guess I'll have to be more careful with my thoughts." He smiled apologetically to her, she lowered her hands and looked at his thoughts again; his words were genuine.

"It's ok," She whispered before standing and going back to her spot under the tree.

"What brings you out this far from the castle anyways?" Cedric sat beside her and leaned against the tree.

"Well, no one was around to give me a hug so I thought a walk would help." Riley's eyes were cast out over the lake, her voice soft.

"I can give you a hug." Cedric whispered gently, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"I need one." Riley felt her body start to shake, Cedric wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his body; the shaking stopped immediately. The sisterly feelings she had for him swelled up, she held him tightly.

"Cedric, I think you are my newly adopted big brother." Whispered Riley, burying her face in his robes. He chuckled lightly and held her even tighter.

"I think I have a little sister now." He replied, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I've always wanted one."

The pair sat like that until past dinner and they realized at the last minute that the Pegasus racing champions were going to be sorted that night!

They didn't know that a bond would form so quickly between them, had Aarionarious meant Cedric would be the loved one that got killed? Riley didn't care, the pair knew the bond they had was special and unbreakable.

They ran up to the castle after tripping over continuously in the forest and finding a ditch they couldn't jump over; they had to go around the long way. Their robes were torn and muddied as they pulled into the entrance hall.

"Well, I don't think the professors would be happy if you walked in looking like a mess." Riley giggled as she cast a spell over Cedric, his robes were instantly clean and repaired.

"I think you grandfather would kill me if he saw you walking in behind me looking like that." Cedric poked at a large tear in her robes, she giggled again.

"He'd think I raped you or something." Cedric chuckled.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore's faint voice was heard through the oak doors. The pair looked at the door before continuing their conversation.

"I can get away with it, Hermione will fix it once I get in there. Besides, he'd think I came off Viper again or something…or I can claim that the forest raped me? Which technically it did." Riley shrugged and opened the door subtley, Professor Dumbledore had just finished getting everyone settled. Riley mouthed _sorry! _and quickly went over to where her friends were. Cedric slipped in as well and mouthed his apologies before sitting with his friends.

Professor Dumbledore looked between Riley and Cedric, Riley was biting her hand to stop herself from laughing while Cedric did the same because he was watching her.

_Teenagers. _He mentally muttered, thankfully no one else had registered their late entrance.

Dumbledore approached the blue flame, it suddenly glowed a glorious crimson red. The red flames seemed to shoot out like vines, it shot a piece of paper in the air; it floated down towards the waiting headmaster. He plucked it out of the air, looking at the students who were waiting anxiously.

Dumbledore smirked and looked over to where the Durmstrang students sat.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" He cried loudly, the Durmstrang crowd cheered noisily. Another name flew out of the goblet.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour" Albus smiled as Fleur danced her way towards him, he handed her the piece of slightly charred paper and directed her towards the door leading to the other room.

A less girly piece of paper shot out of the goblet and landed smoothly in the old professor's wizened hands.

He smiled widely before announcing the Hogwarts Champion.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory."

The Hogwards students put the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools of Witch craft and Wizardry to shame as the school stood together and shouted their applause for Cedric. The brunnett looked instantly towards Riley and nodded, she nodded back and shouted CEDRIC ROCKS MY HOGWARTS SOCKS!

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" Dumbledore pointed to a cloth covered item, it flew off and underneath; the most beautiful chalice made of glass sat. As his back was turned, the goblet grew and angry fiery red; spitting out another piece of paper.

Shocked as ever, Dumbledore read the parchment...

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" Dumbledore roared, searching the tables for the 14 year old boy.

"No... No." Hagrid muttered, looking around for the boy as well.

Riley was fuming.

_How dare he put his name in the cup! How dare he not tell her! How dare he go behind her back!_ Riley was screaming inside her head, the most bottom of her layers were a bright red. People visibly moved out of the way, her hands were clenched tightly; a small aurora of red surrounding them. Her body was shaking with anger, Hermione wrapped one arm around her; not scared of what she can do.

"Don't worry Riles, it's going to be ok." Mione whispered into her hair, kicking Harry in the ass to make him stumble forward. Fred had arrived and took the other side beside Hermione and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend; whispering words only she could hear.

Riley breathed in deeply as the red faded from her hair, slowly.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore screamed again.

"Go on Harry." Hermione urged, he stood still.

"Harry for goodness sake!" Hermione stood up and shoved him, he stumbled forward but kept walking. He walked up to the stunned professor and Dumbledore handed him the piece of paper. Harry followed the direction the other Champions had left.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet." A voice called, Professor Dumbledore turned his back and started walking towards the other headmasters and teachers.

Once he stood in front of the others, he was about to talk when Snape interrupted him.

"Uh…Professor?" Snape asked as he pointed to the goblet.

It was dancing with fire again, rolling his eyes Dumbledore walked quickly back as another piece of paper flew into the air. He muttered to himself as he turned the paper over, he felt like his legs were going to buckle.

_Oh no! _He mentally screamed and found her straight away. Riley was lying on the table with her head on her arms; Fred was talking to her. The anger flared up inside him, he had never been so furious in his life.

"RILEY OLOUGHLIN!" Dumbledore roared, making many students cower away from him in fright; even Malfoy lost his normal smirk.

"RILEY OLOUGHLIN!" He screeched angrily, striding over to her; Riley looked up in confusion. Everyone was looking at her, why? Fred was helping her meditate in a different world.

"What did I do now?" Riley asked, cowering away from her furious grandfather.

He shoved the piece of paper at her and crossed his arms, a spell on the tip of his tongue.

Riley picked up the piece of paper.

"DUMBLEDORE SAY WHAT!?" She screeched, looking at the paper before looking at the people around her.

"Oh poo." Riley grouched before everything turned black.

* * *

Harry was in a room behind the Great Hall with the other champions, Dumbledore burst in and grabbed Harry by his clothes.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" He roared, his normally playful spark in his eyes had turned into something no one had seen before.

"No sir." He responded, scared shitless.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" He questioned, his hands gripping Harry even tighter.

"No sir." Harry replied weakly, thinking of how mad Riley was going to be if this was just her Grandfather.

"You're absolutely sure?" Asked Dumbledore, his hands loosening on his shirt.

"Yes sir."

"Well of course he is lying." Madam Maxime looked rudely down on Harry.

"The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of two fourth years." Moody stepped forward to help his friend and student.

Dumbledore pondered over the last few words Moody said.

_Oh he didn't. _Dumbledore grumbled, he was going to have a few words with the ghost.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Smirked Igor, looking smug at the Professor.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" Countered Moody, smirking a smirk of his own.

"That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty." Dumbledore fully released Harry and stepped backwards, wondering how you can get back at a ghost.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter and Ms Oloughlin have no choice, they are, as of tonight... a Pegasus racing champion." Barty said, how the hell did they get past the age lines? He wondered.

Riley was rushed to the hospital wing, nothing was reviving her. She was in a deep, deep sleep.

A familiar ghost popped in on her thoughts.

"Now I have given you your wish, help me fulfil mine and become a strong Witch. My faith is in you Riley; you can do it. Prove everyone wrong." The voice faded, the darkness fading.

"Riley!" She heard someone's voice calling her, she woke up and blinked.

"Ha! Guy's you'll never guess!" Riley sat up happily.

"I just had the weirdest dre- how come every single teacher of the school is in my room?" Riley was so confused.

"Because, you silly girl. You are a Pegasus Racing Champion." Fred cried gleefully, hugging his girlfriend.

She looked around confused but it slowly sunk in.

"Oh crap…" She eeped, burying her face in Fred's neck.

"Then it wasn't a dream and grandpa wants to kick my butt."


End file.
